


Raise Your Weapon, and It's Over

by lavender_hurricane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_hurricane/pseuds/lavender_hurricane
Summary: Felix and Sylvain meet on opposite sides of the battle at Gronder Field, and fulfill a promise.





	Raise Your Weapon, and It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Raise Your Weapon" by Deadmau5 and WOW I got hit with the Sylvix ANGST. Honestly, that song fucking SLAPS but also the lyrics are so Sylvix that I screamed. I promise my next fic will be happier lmfao.

Sylvain can see Dimitri across the field. He follows his line of sight across the sea of writhing bodies between them and sees what he’s focused on- Edelgard and the professor. He has to get to them first, Dimitri will tear the professor apart to get to Edelgard. He tries to turn his horse and can’t, the bodies around them pressed too tightly, too many soldiers shouting and fighting and moving in a mass all around him. He slashes down blindly, hears a gasp, and then his name, whispered through the air.

“Syl-Sylvain…”

It’s Felix. _Felix. His Felix. _

Felix is impaled on the end of his spear, gagging, blood bubbling from between his lips as he tries to speak the Sylvain he once knew back into existence.

“Felix! FELIX!”

Sylvain leaps from his horse, shoving soldiers aside, to reach Felix, who collapses in his arms, coughing.

“Sylvain-”

“Felix, no.”

Sylvain holds him gently, the only moment of mercy amidst the bloody sea of Gronder Field.

“Sylvain, I should’ve listened,”

“Save your strength, Felix.”

Felix laughs, and it quickly turns into a wrenching cough, blood splattering across Sylvain’s face as he holds Felix, his love, the only person he ever loved.

“Dimitri needs to be stopped, you were right about the Church. I should’ve gone with you.”

“Let me come with you now.”

Sylvain reaches down, shifts Felix so that he’s kneeling in front of him, and kneels so that they’re supporting each other, shoulder to shoulder. Felix groans as the spear shifts inside of him, more blood pouring into the mud beneath them. It had been a sunny day when the battle began, but the clouds have moved in now and the dry dirt beneath them has been watered with the lives of countless men.

He shifts slightly to unbuckle his armor, letting the chestplate fall. He tosses it aside and covers Felix’s hand with his own, turns Felix’s sword so that it presses against his own chest.

“Sylvain, no.”

“A promise is a promise. A man is only as good as his word.”

He tightens his hand around Felix’s and together they push, after the initial resistance the sword slides easily, finding its final home in Sylvain’s heart. He spits blood over Felix.

“Felix, I love you.”

“I love you, Sylvain.”

…..

The battle has been over for hours, and Byleth is walking the field taking stock of the dead. When she finds Sylvain and Felix, they’re still kneeling, propped against each other, holding hands. Sylvain’s spear has run Felix all the way through, as Felix’s sword is buried in Sylvain’s chest to the hilt.

“What a waste,” Edelgard comments from behind her.

‘They made a promise.”

She buries them in one grave, unmarked but for a heart carved into the rock, their family weapons die with them, a childhood promise fulfilled.


End file.
